Coatings (such as anti-reflective) are generally applied to surfaces of glass substrates in the form of lenses or windows to provide a protective layer as well as in some instances reduce the reflection of light incident on the surfaces that can cause glare. Typically, the coatings are thin films structures that are applied to surfaces using deposition techniques such as sputter deposition, chemical vapor deposition (CVD) and plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) processes. In some cases, the coatings include multiple alternating layers of thin films, which provide materials of different refractive indexes and that improve the anti-reflective qualities of the coatings.